


此处有龙

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, 欧文不是欧文, 萨姆不是萨姆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他见过肖那头黑色雄龙，论体型算不上庞大，但凶狠异常，十分扎眼。因为那是一头火龙，霍布斯他们整个龙群中也没有一头火龙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是太烦人了，但就是很想给他们写各种AU。
> 
> 海蒂，惨遭删除所有戏份的女二。

夜晚的森林和白天是不一样的，只有傻瓜和伐木工的孩子才会在晚上踏入森林。

霍布斯两者都不是，但到了早上肖就会跑得无影无踪，要想追上肖只有现在马上出发。

倒不是说如果肖在森林里被怪兽吃了或者跑远了会对霍布斯造成什么困扰……也许会有一丝困扰，埋藏在树根下面，蘑菇生长的阴影中，总之是平时不会去看的地方。

——肖带走了萨曼莎。

萨曼莎还是一条小龙，年纪和战争结束的时间一样大，她的母亲曾是龙群的首领，是战场上最勇猛的战士，萨曼莎继承了她母亲漂亮的深红色鳞片，却不知怎么显得有些病恹恹的模样。人们说萨曼莎不是个战士的好苗子，霍布斯不在乎这些，她仍然是霍布斯最宠爱的小龙，晚上可以睡在霍布斯房间里的火炉边，不用和其他龙那样回到龙舍。

——萨曼莎咬断了肖的镣铐。

大多数时候霍布斯的兄弟们会假装看不见肖脚上的镣铐，甚至他们真的看不见肖的镣铐，这不是什么大不了的事情，不能代表肖是什么样的人。

战争期间嘛，他们当然不能让肖大摇大摆地走进来而毫无动作。至于肖是不是真的间谍，从来没有过定论。

霍布斯看到的东西会比他的兄弟们多一些。

他见过肖那头黑色雄龙，论体型算不上庞大，但凶狠异常，十分扎眼。因为那是一头火龙，霍布斯他们整个龙群中也没有一头火龙。

那条龙不在肖的身边。

——那些被烧焦的血肉是真的。

战争结束了，战争所造成的伤害不会痊愈，即使魔法也做不到这一点。

魔法在夜晚的森林中肆意游荡，穿梭在树木之中，树木偷偷地和伐木者的孩子说话，告诉他们正确的道路。

黑夜掩盖了怪兽的形迹，伪装了它们的声息，霍布斯是个优秀的猎人，可他也不能保证自己能够从深夜的森林中全身而退，这里遵循是另一套法则。

乔纳不放心霍布斯一个人进入森林，想要陪着他一起来，被霍布斯阻止了。霍布斯的宝贝小龙不见了，让一家子都炸了窝，他的兄弟们纷纷放出自己的龙去帮忙寻找萨曼莎，森林对待龙要比人宽容许多。

——霍布斯此刻什么声音也听不见，周围寂静得不正常。

一只手猛地斜刺里窜出抓住了霍布斯。

霍布斯之前丝毫没有察觉别人的存在，在那只手揪住他胳膊的一瞬间，霍布斯的眼前像揭开了一层薄纱，他闻到了泥土的气味，听到了萨曼莎呼哧呼哧的呼吸声，所以他及时抑制住了自己反击的本能。

“你为什么在这里？”

他听见肖压低了声音问，他都有点气乐了。

肖的手仍抓着他的胳膊，霍布斯没有在意，他看着盘踞在肖肩膀上的小东西，萨曼莎还真的是个很小很小的生物，霍布斯喂她吃多少东西都没用，她就是没法像其它龙那样长大。

“我来找她。”霍布斯用下巴指了指小红龙。

肖看了眼萨曼莎，小龙不易察觉地缩了缩脖子，将脑袋扭了过去，不看霍布斯和肖两个人。

“你说你跟他说过了？”肖的口气没什么质问的意味。

萨曼莎把自己脑袋扭得更过去了些。

霍布斯挑起一边的眉毛，“你又为什么在这里？”

肖有一会儿没说话，也没有收回自己的手，他从下方仔细打量着霍布斯的表情。

“我来找我的龙。”肖说，他的手指松开了。

——那头黑色的龙，张开翅翼时几乎染红了半边天空。

霍布斯眨了眨眼，从脊背升起一股寒气，肖仍在他的眼前，但他感觉不到任何气息了，也听不见萨曼莎的呼吸声了，小东西喜欢睡在火堆边上，没有火堆的时候也要盘在地毯上才行。

天气实在冷的季节，白色冰柱从城堡边缘垂下，小龙会在霍布斯的床的一角用旧衣服堆上一个窝，偶尔探出细长的脖颈张望霍布斯。

他四周的一切都仿佛消失了。

肖往上看了一眼，于是霍布斯也往上看去，然后他看见了，黑夜中那个庞大的黑色的身影，静静地盘踞在森林上方，遮掉了月亮的光芒，霍布斯竟然一直没有发现。

那个黑影睁开了眼睛，夜空中出现两轮金黄色的爬虫类的眼瞳，森林都颤抖起来。

霍布斯想，他只是来找萨曼莎而已，他已经找到他的小龙了，就没有什么必要继续留下来了，他没有必要去管肖的闲事。

萨曼莎终于抬起脖子，她的眼神落在霍布斯脸上，然后努力地扬起脖颈，张着嘴似乎在嚎叫。

霍布斯听不见任何声音，他突然地伸出手按住肖的另一边肩膀。

世界又回来了，黑龙的悲鸣，红龙的尖啸，森林想要为他们让道。

——它们只是树而已。


	2. Chapter 2

乔纳劝霍布斯去找肖，他们对于龙有什么问题都去找肖，自来熟得有些不像话。

“你平时给她喂什么？”肖看着垂头丧气的萨曼莎问。

“和其他龙一样。”霍布斯回答，肉，那些猪肉，鹿肉……

肖正在有一下没一下地劈柴，此时顺手举了根木柴，递到萨曼莎面前。

霍布斯都没看见木柴是怎么消失的。

“她不吃肉，”肖看白痴一样瞥了眼霍布斯，“你把她饿着了，营养不良。”

——这真是个重大控诉。

萨曼莎一小口一小口吞吃着煤渣，霍布斯有些头晕目眩。

“她不是火龙，她妈妈不是火龙。”霍布斯说完也觉得自己的话有点傻。

“那她爸爸？”肖小心地从火炉中捡出一些烧得通红的煤渣，给萨曼莎添饭。

霍布斯沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我不知道，但，但火龙都是黑色的，就像你那头那样。”

“老实说，我不是什么龙的专家，”肖叹了口气道，“但你们懂得也太他妈少了，要是你不喂她什么乱七八糟的肉，她的鳞片早就变成黑色的了。”

霍布斯瞪着肖，火龙又不是他们的特产，他不认识火龙有什么奇怪的。

――他算认识肖吗？

战争进行的时候，一切都很简单，霍布斯只要追求胜利就可以了，其他问题都不用去考虑。

而战争一旦结束了，所有的事情都变成了政治问题，那就要复杂许多。

有时甚至让人透不过气。

以前他和肖是敌人，这不以他们的意志改变，他们进行战争，所以他们必然是敌人。

敌人不应该坐在一起喂他的小龙。

他的小龙什么都吃，木柴、炉渣、他的剑、擦剑的油……

“但她总是把肉吃完。”霍布斯有些委屈地说。

“她不想让你伤心。”肖轻轻抚摸着萨曼莎的头顶，她还是头小龙。

霍布斯意识到，也许他不应该再把萨曼莎养在房间里了，如果她是一头火龙，那她终究是会长大的，比他的房间要大上许多许多。

——“她会长成她母亲那样的。”

霍布斯差点没听到肖说的话，肖正专心地照顾着小红龙，小红龙的脑袋在他手掌中磨蹭。

一旦涉及到龙，肖的脾气就会变得好上一些，话说回来，霍布斯有时觉得肖对他的兄弟们态度要好上许多，难怪他的兄弟们觉得霍布斯是那个过于苛刻的人。

他失去了他的龙，他的龙曾在黑龙的火焰中穿梭飞行。

“你到底为什么来这里？”霍布斯问，他早就该问这个问题了，但他不像他的兄弟们那么烦人。

“现在问这个是不是有点太晚了？”肖翻了个白眼。

“我以为你很快就会离开的，”霍布斯低头瞄了眼肖右脚，那里本来有副镣铐，被萨曼莎咬断吃掉了，“所以没打算认真听你讲话。”

但肖没有离开，不知道因为什么，他留下来了，身边没有他的龙。

霍布斯几次想询问他的火龙去了哪里，又不想得到他以为的答案。

“我是想离开，”肖奇怪地打量着霍布斯，最终回答道，“可惜最后发现其实我没有什么地方可去。”

——黑龙低下头，金黄色的眼瞳盯着萨曼莎。

肖的龙并没有出事，他正好好地蹲在他们的头顶，也许没那么好，霍布斯暗暗在心里纠正。

“他妈妈刚去世了，他很伤心，我没法放着他不管，”肖对霍布斯解释，好像这就能回答霍布斯所有问题了似的，“何况他一直哭，一直哭，萨曼莎被搞得很心烦。”

“我还是不太明白这和萨曼莎有什么关系。”霍布斯试着挠了挠不停嗷嗷叫的小红龙的下巴，另一只手还是搭在肖的肩膀上。

“我也不明白，我又不是什么龙的心理专家，”肖没好气地说，“也许欧文想用萨曼莎来弥补他刚失去的亲情关系……”大概是感受到了霍布斯变得奇怪的视线，肖补充道，“把她当作女儿之类的，虽然他从来没有过孩子。”肖在“没有过孩子”上咬了重音。

“这听上去有点变态。”霍布斯维持着最大的冷静道。

“他们是龙，你不能用正常的思维去理解他们。”肖耸了耸肩。

——霍布斯的手掌感受到了肖肌肉运动的变化。


	3. Chapter 3

萨曼莎焦虑地在肖的肩头挪动，小小地拍动着自己稍显薄弱的翅膀。

她侧头听着欧文的召唤，又扯着嗓子回应。

霍布斯从她的声音中听出了一丝渴望，她还是头小龙呢，霍布斯想，去过的最远的地方也就是城堡四周，和其他龙一块儿盘旋在天空中。

霍布斯没打算训练她成为战龙，所以她没参与过那些训练，她称得上是一头家龙，没有独自生活过。

“她在等你的意见。”肖说。

“什么？”霍布斯沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有反应过来。

“欧文想带萨曼莎一起走。”

霍布斯没有做好准备，他失去了他的龙，萨曼莎就等于他自己的孩子。

萨曼莎想离开他，想去更广阔的世界里，她的母亲已经不在了，但她理当和她的同类们在一起，她真正的同类，会教导她如何成为一头火龙。

——这种事情霍布斯办不到，他根本不认识火龙。

“她不会真的离开，”肖注意到霍布斯的表情，不由多做了些解释，“欧文在寻找自己的栖息地，这段时间他会带着萨曼莎，直到她长大可以自己选择，但他们有时也会像这样，因为自己解决不了的事情就回来找你。”

“这话听上去还挺糟心的。”霍布斯扯了扯嘴角。

肖指了指还在嗷嗷的欧文，“你觉得这不糟心吗？”

“他没了妈妈，他也没办法。”霍布斯轻轻地道。

肖停顿了，黑暗中他的眼睛看不太清楚，霍布斯放在他肩头的手犹疑了一会儿，挪开了。

世界又回复到寂静之中。

——这是不正常的世界，霍布斯却突然想在其中待上一阵。

龙在人类存在之前就生活在这个世界了，龙可能在这个世界诞生前就已经存在了。

龙与魔法在万物之前一同降生。

霍布斯抬头去看那头隐藏在夜色中的黑龙，黑龙低垂下他巨大的脑袋，想要接近萨曼莎。

他们没有在战场上相遇过，他们之间没有任何血肉仇恨，对于萨曼莎来说，她没有见过她的母亲，而她面前哭泣的是她唯一的同类族群。

肖举起自己的手，探询地看了霍布斯一眼。

霍布斯点了点头，肖的手重新落在霍布斯的手臂上。

“要是你不同意，她也不会恨你的，大概吧，”肖说，“对龙来说，人类可能不是什么特别值得憎恨的对象。”

“如果你认为你这算安慰的话，那可真的是很失败了。”霍布斯说。

萨曼莎从肖的肩膀上跳到了霍布斯的胳膊上，又从霍布斯的胳膊爬上了他的肩膀。小龙冰冷的鳞片贴着霍布斯的脸。

霍布斯想过这一天也许会到来的，但没有想到会这么突然，这么快。

——萨曼莎试着拥抱他。

只有碰触到肖的时候他才能听见和看见，其他时候魔法干扰了他的感知。

在霍布斯的内心深处，他不认为肖是间谍，但他也从来没有说过什么，没有发表过任何意见。

因为他和肖并不熟悉，他和肖很熟悉，可没人会相信他的话。

那他也应该说些什么的，他应该说出自己的看法，而不是等着事情按照万物的趋势，最终会回到无序的状态。

“去吧，”他用手指摸了摸萨曼莎的额头，小龙在他的手下发出弱弱的呜咽声，“我也会想你的。”

小龙保持着贴着霍布斯脸庞的姿势没动弹，黑龙在他们的头顶静静地耐心地等待着。

良久，萨曼莎才开始扇动翅膀，她花了好久才学会飞翔，她的翅翼太薄，撑不起她的身体。她跟着其他大龙，拼命地学习，从城堡的边檐往下掉，吱吱呀呀地学会了飞。

金黄色的眼瞳最后眨了一下，消失在夜空中，一道黑影划过月亮之上，萨曼莎扑棱着翅膀，歪歪扭扭地跟着。

“我希望你不要也突然开始哭了。”肖看着久久没有收回眼神的霍布斯道。

“不至于，”霍布斯深深叹了口气，“你会留下吗？”

肖张了张口，没说话，伸出自己的右脚。

“不会有了，我能做你的担保人。”

“这不是因为你觉得你的龙被欧文当作人质了对吧？”肖缩回右脚，在地上踩了踩。

“不是。”他靠近肖，拥抱了他，肖的手仍放在霍布斯的胳膊上没有挪开，所以霍布斯觉得他没有生气。


End file.
